Tout ce qui nous uni
by spidi
Summary: FIC FINIE!: la jouissance de la souffrance…je sais, c’est vague, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez !


Voilà une fic très courte que j'ai écrite, il y a un petit moment de cela déjà…Pour une fois, j'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, de toute façon, y a tout de précisé en dessous. Je ne vois rien de particulier à rajouter.

Tout ce qui me reste à dire c'est bonne lecture !

TITRE : **Tout ce qui nous uni…**

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : : peu importe 

STATUT : Complet

GENRE : Drabble ; Drame, Romance ( ça en fait des choses dans un p'tit texte!)

RESUME : la jouissance de la souffrance…je sais, c'est vague, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, lisez !

DISCLAMER : comme tjs (malheureusement), rien à moi, tout à la MGM.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Et bien voilà ! Je me suis déjà testée au drame, à la romance, à l'humour, à l'aventure…alors me voilà entrain d'écrire un drabble ! Je crois que je suis plus à l'aise dans les histoires courtes.

Pour l'idée, en fait, c'est en gros ce que le personnage ( j'espère que vous le reconnaîtrez !) pourrait penser et ressentir. L'inspi m'est venue en observant attentivement les regards que se sont lancés nos deux militaires préférés dans l'épisode 2 de « Heroes » ( vous savez, quand ils se serrent dans les bras, etc…) et de mes propres, comment dire, « expériences » ?

Bon, ben voilà ! Bonne lecture ! et n'oubliez pas : un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

Je la regarde, je l'observe.

Chaque geste, chaque sourire…ils me paressent si doux.

Juste quelques secondes, elle me rends ces regards avec ces yeux bleus qui semblent toujours prêts à pleurer. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle me supplie, elle me supplie de l'aider, de la sauver…Mais moi, j'ignore de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi ?

Tout nous interdis et elle le sais…Pourquoi me faire subir ces regards qui me paralysent, qui me font tant souffrir ? Toujours cette distance à respecter, comme si un simple contact pouvait nuire à la terre entière ! Si proches et pourtant si loin…

Mais je sais que ce serait déraisonnable. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées et d'un certain côté, cette interdiction me permet d'éviter l'irréparable, l'irrémédiable. Je sais que si nous faisions un pas en avant, je serais incapable de me retenir d'en demander plus. Après tout, c'est humain.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur… J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, de ce qui pourrait arriver…

Je suis si bien quand elle est prêt de moi… Plus rien d'autre ne compte, tout disparaît autour de moi, dans mon esprit…Juste l'instant, juste un regard, juste ces yeux bleus qui essaient de comprendre, qui m'interrogent. Plus besoin de paroles, rien que le rythme régulier de sa respiration qui fait battre mon cœur. L'un près de l'autre.

Et là, tout est magique. Je ferme les yeux et je profite. Je sais qu'elle est là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je sens qu'elle m'observe, qu'elle ne comprend pas mon comportement. Je souris et ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Je me saisis de sa main. Je perçois son étonnement, mais sa curiosité l'emporte. Je pose sa main sur ma poitrine et la tiens appuyée. Nous nous fixons. Elle m'interroge du regard. Elle ne comprend pas. _« J'aimerai tant que tu puisses lire dans mon cœur ce que j'éprouve. Je voudrai tant _qu'une seule fois_ tu puisses voir à travers mes yeux ta beauté, que tu puisses entendre telle que je l'entends ta voix, que tu frissonnes comme je le fais à chaque fois que nous nous frôlons…Si seulement je pouvais te transmettre rien qu'avec un seul regard, toutes les émotions qui se mélangent en moi quand tu es près de moi…alors tu saurais combien je t'aime et combien je souffre de cette situation, tout autant que toi. »_ Elle essaie de lire en moi. « _Je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle réussisse_ ! ». Mais son regard est toujours aussi perdu, troublé.

Elle retire doucement sa main des miennes et je perds petit à petit le contact avec elle. « _Non ! Je t'en pris, ne t'en va pas ! Laisse moi t'aimer !_ ». Lentement, elle s'éloigne, toujours perplexe. Je frissonne, comme si tout à coup, l'air ambiant s'était refroidi. Un souffle glacé s'empare de mon cœur. « _Laisse moi t'aimer en silence…_ »

Mais parce que tout ce qui nous uni cherche à nous séparer, parce que tout ce en quoi nous croyons n'est qu'une illusion, je te laisse partir, je te laisse vivre, pendant que moi je meurs…

FIN


End file.
